List of episodes/Movies
These are fan-fiction episodes created by various SpongeBob SquarePants fans. Season 1 The series and single episodes that appear in season 1. Mario meet Spongeob: Season 1 Old Man Crimkins: Old Man Jenkins is thought to be a criminal due to a criminal who dresses up like Old Man Jenkins causes trouble. In the end the criminal's true identity is found with Old Man Jenkins found not guilty. Season 8 The 8th Season of SpongeBob Episodes. Season 9 List of episodes from Season 9. Other Seasons Other Series Spongebob and Patrick Stupid and Dumb Adventures Movies *Spongebob the Movie 2: Smash the Krabby Patty *Spongebob the Movie 3: Galagtical Sandy and the Super-Plankton *Spongebob the Movie 4: Krab's 1000000000000 Dollar 4Ever *Spongebob the Movie 5: Dark Day For One Light *Spongebob the Movie 6: Kids and the Riders *Spongebob the Movie 7: Cloudy with the chance of Krabby Patties *Spongebob the Movie 8: The Krabby Million Patties *Spongebob the Movie 9: Care Bears Ooopsy Does It! *Spongebob the Movie 10: Dinosaurs. Eater Of The Sea's *Spongebob the Movie 11: Idols of the Disasters *Spongebob the Movie 12: Lions of the Animals *Spongebob the Movie 13: Forever Ocean Blue *Spongebob the Movie 14: The Sea of Europa *Spongebob the Movie 15: Deep Sea Danger *Spongebob the Movie 16: SuperHeroSponge *Krabbily Spicket's Events of Bubbles *Spongebob the Movie 18: Neptune's Boat *Spongebob the Movie 19: Squids of Jupiter *Spongebob movie 20: THE Shark Knight *http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/SBmovie21spongebob-family *Spongebo the Movie 22: The Forgotten Master *spongebob the movie 23: the friend showdown *SpongeBob the Movie 24: SpongeBob vs. The Krusty Krab *Spongebob the movie 25: Trillions of Starfish Under The Sea: The Extra, Extra Long Extended Movie Version of Patrick Copy *Spongebob the movie 26: Septillions of Pennies *Spongebob the movie 27: Trapped in the Future *Spongebob the movie 28: As Seen IN TV *Spongebob the movie 29: Sponge in Cancer *Spongebob the movie 30: The Giant Sponge *Spongebob the movie 31: Micro Boys *SpongeBob the Movie 32: Attack of Texas *Spongebob the movie 33: Bubble Bass vs. Flatts The Flounder *Spongebob the movie 34: Spongebob's Balloon Party *Spongebob the movie 35: A Patricktastic Movie: Patrick's Great, Great, Great, Great Grandpa Schmidtiedynefcate Warren Star: Star Movie of All time *Spongebob the movie 36: Sponge on Camera *Spongebob the movie 37: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Episode 1 *Spongebob the movie 38: Spongebob's Other Grandparents *Spongebob the movie 39: Planet Spongebob *Spongebob the movie 40: 2,000,000,000,000 Patties Under The Sea: The 2 trillionth Patty *Spongebob the movie 41: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part I *Spongebob the movie 42: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat I: The Big Penny Problem Part II *Spongebob the movie 43: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part I *Spongebob the movie 44: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part II *Spongebob the movie 45: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat II: Eight Trillion Penny Storms Under The Sea Part III *Spongebob the movie 46: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat III: Trapped in Jail Part I *Spongebob the movie 47: The Adventures of SuperSponge and Superpat III: Trapped in Jail Part II *Spongebob the movie 48: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat IV: Plankton *Spongebob the movie 49: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat V: Clones *Spongebob the movie 50: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VI: The Adventure in the Underwater Hawaiian Coconut Forest *Spongebob the movie 51: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VII: Inside the Body of Squidward *Spongebob the movie 52: The Adventures of SuperSponge and SuperPat VIII: Babies, Babies, Babies Everywhere! *Spongebob the movie 53: Krabby Patty Storms Category:Episodes